


Meet the Parents

by effinsusie



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Party, F/M, Family, Family Dinners, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Lemon, Lime, Modern Era, Mother-Daughter Relationship, One Shot, Oral Sex, Post-Canon, Road Head, Sex in a Car, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:20:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22128607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/effinsusie/pseuds/effinsusie
Summary: Sesshoumaru goes home with Kagome for Christmas
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome & Higurashi Kagome's Mother, Higurashi Kagome & InuYasha, Higurashi Kagome & Sesshoumaru, Higurashi Kagome/Sesshoumaru, InuYasha & Sesshoumaru (InuYasha), SessKag, kagome's mother & touga, kagome's mother/touga, sesshoumaru & kagome's mother
Comments: 3
Kudos: 92





	Meet the Parents

In only the matter of months since Sesshoumaru was able to travel through the portal, he had assimilated within human society nicely. Once the decision to reside in the future with Kagome was made, there would be no going back to the past for the two. 

Inuyasha was now the lone time-traveler; bouncing back and forth to relay messages to and from the friends she had left there, though the reasons for his ability to keep time jumping remained unknown. The jewel works in mysterious ways. 

The last obstacle remaining which had kept Sesshoumaru in the past was his towering duties to his people as Lord of the West. But once they had unlocked the key to his father’s resurrection- by way of the same magic which had forged his inheritance, Tenseiga- he relinquished control back to the Great Dog General so that he may go be with the young miko he could no longer live without. 

The riches he had accumulated in his time as lord proved to be more than enough to support the ‘young’ couple, so that any jobs they may find themselves in would only serve to satisfy their personal interests or curiosities. For the time being, however, they remained content in the simple pleasures of life. 

Kagome finally, and barely, graduated high school the previous spring. And once she received her sheepskin, she moved far out of town to reside with Sesshoumaru in his private, and very secluded homestead. It was there where they had the space to live and act as they saw fit, which amounted to never having to cover the markings of his heritage; save for the rare instances when they had to go into town for this or that. 

But on instances like these, when they would make the long drive back to Tokyo to satisfy familial obligations, he saw no need for any form of cover. They would only be seeing family, after all. Any random stranger who might take brief notice of him along the journey was of little consequence. 

Kagome was excited for the upcoming event. This would be his first Christmas, and in addition to showing him the fun and wonder of the holiday, she was also quite eager to weave the dog demon into her tight knit family. For it wouldn’t be long before they would be family by law as well... as soon as she could rustle him up some identification papers. 

The long journey was almost done, and as Sesshoumaru drove them off the freeway exit that would take them to her childhood home, Kagome felt a rush of joyous anticipation. 

Sesshoumaru, however, became struck with a heavy foreboding. 

“Are you certain it is alright for me to accompany you?” he asked, as he began making the turns he had memorized after making the trip only a handful of times. He much preferred his personal manner of flight. But he was fully briefed before going through the well that to avoid unwanted attention, it would be best to blend in as much as he could stand. 

“Of course it is! I want you to be there.” 

“Your mother does not.” 

“What makes you say that?” 

“She hates me.” 

He said it with no emotion, as he always did when he was simply stating fact. At least, as far as he was certain. Kagome rubbed his thigh supportively. 

“She doesn’t hate you. She just... wasn’t expecting you last time.” 

“Nor was I expecting her to come home when she did. Need I remind you who is to blame for our previous encounter?” 

Sesshoumaru had only met Kagome’s mother once, and it was not the most envious of circumstances. She planned their final trip through the well to coincide with her family’s vacation to Aruba, so that she and her demon lover could enjoy some time on their own to celebrate their new life together. She still lived at home at the time, but would make use of her family’s extended absence to get him settled into her era and find him a place to live. 

She also planned to take advantage of the empty house by showing the demon lord how comfortable- and durable- her box spring and mattress could be. And when her childhood home appeared to indeed be vacant, she wasted no time in dragging him up to her room. It seemed, however, that she had not considered every possibility. 

“Hey, it’s not my fault that her flight got cancelled. I thought we were home free. Plus, you’re the one with the nose. You should’ve been able to scent her before she entered my room.” 

He cut her a quick side glare while still keeping his eye on the road. 

“I had been in your era for all of 20 minutes. With so many new and quite overwhelming scents to adjust to, there is no way I would have been able to discern your mother’s approach... even if I had been anticipating her arrival.” 

“I suppose I did have you rather distracted, didn’t I?” 

She smiled saucily at the memory as she chewed lightly on the cap of her pen, but his glare in return proved to be less than amused. 

“It was your assurances that your family had left town, and your insistence that we immediately retire to your room that allowed her to find us in such a state. Therefore, my one and only encounter with your mother left little mystery as to my involvement with you. Thank you for that, by the way.” 

“It wasn’t all my fault,” she insisted with a shrug, turning her gaze forward as she flopped back in her seat. 

“No? How are you possibly laying any blame at This One’s feet?” 

“You came through wearing that outfit I bought you. You know I can’t resist you in that.” 

Dressing Sesshoumaru up in modern clothes was better than having a doll. She had picked out several flattering pieces for him in preparation for his arrival, and he looked amazing in all of them. They still kept his old silks safe for occasional use. When feeling nostalgic, or just to have a little fun. Her school girl outfit had not completely fallen out of rotation either... 

“As you said, you bought it.” 

“Yes, and I have very good taste. As soon as you put it on, I start making plans to get you right back out of it. Speaking of which, I love that shirt on you...” 

The long-sleeved dress shirt she’d picked out for him to wear to dinner did well in showing off his hard from without appearing too tight. She took a slow, and decedent pass up his nearest arm to admire the firm muscle beneath her outstretched palm; before running it down his side to shamelessly peruse the side of his abs, which stayed tight even while seated. As she drew dangerously low to finger the waist of his slacks, he shooed her away before grabbing full control of the wheel once again. 

“Stop that at once. You will control yourself around your mother tonight. I will not have her thinking that I have single-handedly transformed her only daughter into some sort of sex-crazed harlot.” 

She leaned in closer, undeterred by his refusal, to whisper teasingly in his ear. 

“But you have.” 

He shivered as her lips brushed softly against his ear, and had to willfully exert control and concentration as her tongue got in on the action. 

She grabbed his shoulder as she applied a few tantalizing licks, before lowering her attentions to the side of his neck. 

“I should have worn that hideous Christmas sweater you bought.” 

“No, see, that wouldn’t work either. It’s so ugly, I would still be trying to rid you of it.” 

He tried once more to shrug her off as he drove. It wouldn’t do to get him all riled up moments before he was to be in the company of her family for an extended period. Especially not after last time. She smirked at his predicament. 

“Just keep your pawing to a minimum. It is my hope to make up some lost ground with your family tonight. You may aid me by restraining yourself.” 

She relented with an exaggerated huff, but still moved to unbuckle her seatbelt. 

“Okay. But if this is going to work, I’m gonna need to get some tension out of the way now.” 

He never wore a seatbelt, but her hands went to his waist to unbutton his slacks, and she untucked his shirt as pulled down his zipper. 

“Miko-” 

“Shhh,” she insisted, twisting herself to hover over his lap. She freed his already hardened cock from the confines of his boxer briefs to make a few sinful pulls up the length of his shaft. 

“You just focus on the road. We wouldn’t want to crash this nice car of yours.” 

He gripped the wheel tightly as she dipped her head low; cutting his claws deep into the leather as he slipped past her soft lips. 

She had done this with him so many times, that he actually had to ask if it was a necessity of driving. It had become so for them, making otherwise long and boring trips something to truly be enjoyed. 

She was certainly unrushed; taking her time to savor him as she sucked on his tip, before stretching her throat to take him in as far as he would go. But he was anxious for completion. He normally wouldn’t mind drawing out such an act, but they were only minutes from their destination. He recognized the necessity, however, of putting their pleasure behind them before having to be on their best behaviors. He would be satiated. He only hoped the miko could keep herself in check. 

He groaned as he hit the back of her throat, and had to force his eyes to keep open and focused on the path ahead. He barely registered Kagome’s phone ringing through the car’s Bluetooth speakers, and by the time he recognized the devious sparkle in her eyes, it was too late. 

His panicked eyes flicked to the display which alerted him to the source of the call. ‘MOM’ 

And with no time to voice protest, he simply pleaded with his eyes; a request which would go unheeded. She pressed the button to answer the call, but never made a move to remove him from her mouth. 

“Hello?” He heard her mother over the speakers, and only hoped that the miko would keep her slurping well below audible. 

“Hello? Kagome?” 

“She is, ung, occupied at the moment. May I take a message?” 

He did all he could to keep his voice level. But she wasn’t making it easy on him. 

“Is that Sesshoumaru?” 

She pushed him as far down her throat as he would go, before tightening her lips to drag up to his tip at a torturous pace. Oh, she would pay for this. Of that, he was certain. 

“Yesss...” 

Kagome wanted to laugh at his limited ability to converse, but kept herself quiet in the face of a moment of silence from the other end of the line. 

“Are you in the car? You know it is dangerous to talk on the phone while you are driving. I won’t have you putting my baby in danger.” 

“Very well. Goodby-” 

He moved to end the call, but was halted by the words of the woman on the phone. 

“Since I have you, when will you be here?” 

Kagome grabbed his thigh tightly to retain greater leverage, as she worked her neck to suck on him at a much fuller and faster pace. Pressure built within him as he did his best to block out the voice on the phone to focus on the woman in his lap... and the road, somewhat. 

“Mmm. I’m almost there...” 

Kagome ascertained that he was speaking to her, and moved her head even faster, involving her tongue and a more vigorous rate. 

“You are 10 minutes late already. How much longer will you-” 

“I’m coming! I’m coming...” he assured them with measured tones as he stiffened; tensing noticeably as the damn within him broke, courtesy of the attentions of the miko at his side. Finally relaxing as his release was drawn from him, and into the eager mouth of his accommodating young passenger. 

“So you will be here soon?” 

“Yesss.....” he hissed, as Kagome used her tongue to clean the remains of his passion from him. 

“Okay. Please hurry.” 

Kagome disconnected the call, settling back into her seat as she fixed herself in the vanity mirror. 

Any anger he had at her actions melted away in the afterglow of his release, and he simply relished in the knowledge that he had someone to constantly see his needs met, regardless of her undesirable timing. He spared her a glance as he tucked himself back into his clothes, and made to righting his breath. 

“And she believes that I am the corrupting force.” 

“Well, you are my inspiration,” she informed him, adding a fresh layer of lipstick. 

“You would do well not to tempt me once inside your mother’s house.” It sounded like a threat, but she recognized it for the plea it was. 

“Okay, fine,” she relented, flipping the visor shut and regarding him once more. She placed his cheek in her palm to address him with her playfully condescending tone. 

“I appreciate you trying to restrain yourself. And if the puppy is a good boy tonight, he will get a delicious treat under the mistletoe later on.” 

He pulled into her driveway and put the car into park as he fixed her with yet another glare. But before he could retort, his brother approached the passenger side where Kagome was rolling down her window to greet him. 

“You’re late,” he announced with a grin, folding his arms over her open window ledge before taking a few assessing sniffs. 

“Hey, it smells like sex in here.” He threw his brother a taunting smirk, but would receive no response from the chronically unamused dog demon. 

“Merry Christmas, Inuyasha,” she offered with a grin, flipping the cotton ball of his Santa hat over his shoulder. 

“Ho, ho, ho. You better get inside, your mom’s going nuts. And, uh, you might want to button your pants up, bro.” 

Sesshouamru managed an annoyed look at the half demon, but was actually grateful for the reminder. Appearing disheveled was the last thing he needed. 

“Has father arrived yet?” he asked, tucking his shirt back into his pants as he exited the car. 

“Nope. You know him; fashionably late as usual. I’ve just been playing Call of Duty with Souta.” 

Toga made it to the future too, except he took the traditional route. It appeared his previous death was a fluke, as he survived and thrived just fine through the years, and looked no worse for the wear on the other side. He still ran the Western Lands, technically. But with demon kind existing on the DL, he had little need to assert his claim... usually. 

Inuyasha led the couple past the threshold, and returned to Souta’s side to continue their game as the other two stood before the woman of the house. 

“Merry Christmas, mom!” Sesshoumaru stood by politely as Kagome threw her arms around her mother to receive her big welcome hug 

“There’s my girl! I miss you so much! Tell that demon of yours to let you out more often.” 

“Tell him yourself, mom. He’s right here,” she gestured to her side as she withdrew from her hug. 

Hitome straightened as she turned to face Sesshoumaru, who bowed slightly in respect. 

“Well, Sesshoumaru. So nice to see you wearing clothes. I hardly recognized you with pants on.” 

“Mom-” 

“I just hope you will refrain from defiling my daughter in my presence this time.” 

“Mom! I told you, it was my fault. I thought you were on your way to Aruba. I practically made him do it.” 

He wisely opted to remain silent, forcing a slight smile through his passive façade. But she barely spared him a glance in return as she turned her focus back on her daughter. 

“You never engaged in such behaviors until this one started coming around. It seems almost as if this demon has you possessed.” 

“The only thing he possesses is my heart.” She smiled as she grabbed his hand, pulling it to her mouth to kiss before letting their clasped hands fall between them. 

“I didn’t realize you kept your heart between your legs, dear.” 

Kagome’s smile never faltered, though her eyes hardened in defiance. 

“I don’t, but it’s a fine route to get there.” 

Hitome’s plastered smile never cracked either, though she seemed to back down for the moment. 

“Save the lewd conversation for when you two are alone. It is Christmas, after all. Sesshoumaru, perhaps you can join your brother and Souta in the living room? Maybe Inuyasha’s politeness will rub off on you.” 

Kagome squeezed his hand before he released it, thanking him for his outstanding patience as he inclined his head to her mother. 

“Yes, Mrs. Higurashi.” 

Kagome flashed him an apologetic glance, but his eyes remained on Hitome as he bent down to press a chaste kiss to her cheekbone. 

As he turned to make his way to the gamers, Kagome’s expression turned scolding. 

“Can you be nice, please? He thinks you don’t like him.” 

“I don’t,” she assured her, grabbing her upper arms with in her firm grip. 

“Why? Because I’m having sex with him? I’m 18, mom.” 

“Oh, so you must know everything, then?” She released her to turn towards the kitchen, and Kagome followed behind. 

“If you’d have spent more time studying instead of frolicking with that demon in the past, you might have done better than just barely graduating high school.” 

Hitome opened the fridge to begin filling the table, and Kagome grabbed the silverware to aid in setting places. 

“It’s not Sesshoumaru’s fault. I made my choices.” 

“Yes. And you chose him over a proper education.” 

“He has more than enough to support us. I don’t need to go to college.” 

Hands now empty, she turned to her daughter again. 

“Money isn’t everything. You are resigning yourself to a limited existence by rejecting education.” 

She wasn’t rejecting education. She was just... putting things off a bit. Sesshoumaru had just uprooted his whole life to make one with her in the future, and she was all he had. It wouldn’t be fair to ditch him for work and school. Especially when she currently had no desire to go. After they were more settled, then she would think about it. But for now, she was perfectly content in building a life with him. 

“There is plenty of time for that later. In the meantime, my time with Sesshoumaru proves quite stimulating.” 

Her mother gave her an unapproving glare at the obviously intended innuendo; and pleased to stick in her mother’s craw, she offered a teasing smirk in the face of it. 

“And when he’s used you up, and you have nothing to fall back on, then where will you be?” 

“He isn’t going anywhere. He isn’t dad.” 

The stare down between the two lasted a tense moment, before Hitome finally broke it to reach for a few more last-minute items. 

“At least your father wasn’t a demon. Speaking of which, where is this Toga fellow? He knows we were starting at 7, right?” 

This would be Toga’s introduction to the rest of the Higurashi clan, and it was unfortunate that he was chronically late. Kagome feared he was about to discover how her mother felt about punctuality. But the Great Dog General was nothing if not charming. If anyone could find a way into her mother’s good graces, she was sure it could be him. 

“He knows. Traffic was a real bear. I am sure he is on his way.” 

“I swear. Inuyasha appears to be the only decent one in that family. Must be his human side that makes him courteous.” 

As if on cue, said hanyou could be heard exclaiming his victory into the television set. 

“Die, mutherfucker! Die!” 

Smirking at her mother, Kagome left the kitchen to bear witness to the action in her living room- and make sure her date was faring alright in the company of his chaperones. 

************ 

“You like that, bitch? Take that!” 

He was pressing violently into his controller, bumping his elbow into Souta who was beside him on the floor. 

“Inuyasha. You have killed more beings in true life battles. How can you find a simulation so stimulating?” 

Inuyasha was too enthralled to respond, so Souta would do the honors. 

“Because it’s fun, Romeo. But I’m sure you would prefer to just be fucking my sister instead.” 

He jabbed, never removing his attention from the screen. Inuyasha was like the brother he never had. And with him there, and participating, he felt brave enough to throw some barbs at the intimidating dog demon. 

“Well, yeah. He can’t simulate that. Not yet.” 

“Even if I could, I would not.” 

This time, Souta did spare him a glance over his shoulder. 

“Whatever. Just keep it in your pants, Don Juan. You’ve scarred me enough for one lifetime.” Perhaps witnessing him being intimate with his sister removed some of his trepidation in addressing the demon lord so informally. 

“I could scar you much worse than that.” 

“Was that a threat?” He asked, punching his thumbs into his controller. 

“Sis hates it when her boyfriends are mean to me.” 

“Boyfriends?” 

“Yeah,” he teased with a smirk. “Hojo used to bring me candy.” 

“Really? Where is he now?” 

Souta shrugged, “Touche.” 

“Heya squirt! How’s the game going?” Kagome made her way to the couch behind them to sit next to a thoroughly unimpressed daiyoukai. He moved aside to grant her more room, but she only continued to press closer to him; placing a hand on his thigh, which he grabbed to lace fingers with his own. 

“Would be better if dog-boy didn’t keep getting killed.” 

“We’ll see who gets killed, brat!” 

“Bring it on!” 

The young males were a nuisance, though far from impossible to endure. And when she leaned against him tenderly to trust her slight weight on his impressive form, he realized that he would dine with Naraku himself if it would make her happy. Luckily, it wouldn’t. 

He turned his face to hers to find her looking up at him lovingly, and he used his unclasped hand to remove wayward bangs from her face before leaning in to gift her with a soft, chaste, family-friendly yet not at all lacking- kiss. 

When he opened his eyes to find hers still closed, as if reveling in the feelings he stirred within her; he could only pause to watch in amazement as she slowly lifted her eyelids to return to him once more. Unable to resist, he went in for another kiss. 

But as soon as his lips made contact with hers, the pleasurable sensation he enjoyed at the contact was interrupted by a completely different, yet familiar pull on his senses which caused him to withdraw prematurely. 

“Father is here.” The doorbell rang a moment after he said it, causing Kagome to brighten noticeably at the older dog demon’s impeding arrival. 

Hitome was halfway to the door when the bell rang again, hurrying from the kitchen to welcome the final member of their party. 

“Yes, yes, I’m coming. Keep your pants on. We’ve had enough...” 

Her lament was cut short as she opened the door to reveal the demon behind it, and her aggravation turned into awe as she regarded the famous demon who had lived through millennia. 

“Hello. You must be Mrs. Higurashi. I’m Toga.” 

His disarming smile distracted her from his outstretched hand, but she managed to shake it dumbly before he pulled it away. 

She made no sound to greet him, and his smile never faltered as he waited to be welcomed inside. 

“May I come in?” He finally asked after another long moment of appraisal. 

“Oh. Yes, please! And call me Hitome.” She moved aside to let him through, never taking her eyes off of him as he did. When he closed the door behind him and turned to her once more, he reached for the hand he didn’t shake and held it just a breath from his lips. 

“Very well. Hitome. It is indeed a pleasure. Might I say, I see where Kagome gets her beauty.” 

Finally kissing her hand and releasing it, she was slow to pull it away as she fought the blush from adorning her features. 

“And I see where Inuyasha has inherited his charm. Please, make yourself comfortable.” 

Kagome noticed how she hadn’t mentioned Sesshoumaru. And when she looked to her demon, it was apparent that he wasn’t bothered by the slight. 

“Hey, dad!” Inuyasha finally discarded his game to respectfully stand in his father’s presence. 

“Inuyasha.” 

“Papa!” Kagome was more exuberant, rushing off of the couch to launch into his arms. 

“Kagome! There’s my girl! How is my beautiful daughter faring?” Sesshoumaru approached his father as he tightly hugged the girl. 

“She isn’t your daughter yet. Not until your son deigns to make an honest woman of her. Should he be so inclined.” She threw a look to Sesshoumaru at her side. 

“Of course I am inclined. Kagome simply wishes to wait-” 

“Well, no matter. Perhaps it is she who isn’t ready to commit. Can’t say I blame her. She is very young. Particularly in comparison. May we finally eat now?” 

She moved to lead her guests into the kitchen. Kagome released Toga to follow her mother, and the dog general turned to regard his oldest son. 

“Father,” he bowed slightly, earning a friendly pat on his shoulder. 

“Sesshoumaru, my boy. I trust your patrols have gone successfully.” 

“Indeed. There is little to report.” 

Everyone took a seat at the table and began to fill their own plates. 

“No news is good news. Though I would not mind hearing from you more often. If only for an excuse to keep tabs on my favorite girl. Is my son treating you well, my dear?” 

“Very well. Sesshoumaru keeps me very happy.” She wrapped his arm in both of hers and leaned into him affectionately. 

“Yes, we have all seen how he manages that.” 

“Mom!” 

Toga allowed a brief chuckle to escape him. 

“Ah, well, that is no surprise. It runs in the family. The males of my line are more than equipped at seeing to their female’s needs. I, myself, have never shied away from a challenge.” 

He bore into Hitome with his mischievous eyes, eliciting a knowing smile from the woman. 

“So, Toga. Kagome tells me that the boys have different mothers. Do you keep in contact?” 

Everyone continued eating as they conversed. 

“I remain on good terms with Sesshoumaru’s mother. We touch base from time to time. Unfortunately, I lost Inuyasha’s mother to time long ago. She was a human, you know.” 

“I’m so sorry to hear that. That must have been very hard on you. Are you seeing anyone currently?” 

Kagome wanted to roll her eyes at her mother’s lack of subtlety, but decided she would let it pass if it kept Sesshoumaru out of her crosshairs. 

“I am unattached at the moment, sorry to say. Though I am always on the lookout for the next future Lady of the West. At least, until my son reclaims the title and give’s the honor to your daughter.” 

An accomplished leader and a fine mediator, Toga could bridge gaps and smooth waters effortlessly. But Hitome was not easily deterred, and she was even harder to stifle. Her one-track mind continued on its course. 

“And is that appealing to you, Sesshoumaru? Seeing as how a human will leave you prematurely?” 

Kagome tried to brush the comment off. But as the tears began to well in her eyes, she found she couldn’t endure the scrutiny. Getting up suddenly, she excused herself from the table and left the kitchen. 

Managing not to betray an accusatory glance, Sesshoumaru immediately stood. 

“I will check on her.” He followed Kagome’s exit, leaving her mother to explain herself. 

“What did I say? I just want the kids to be prepared. You should know more than anyone the dangers that come with mixed relationships.” 

Toga engaged empathetically. 

“Indeed I do. I am also aware of the great pleasures assigned to such a union. Your daughter is a smart woman. You should give her more credit. She does take after her mother, after all.” 

Even when pandering, Toga never failed to see a woman unaffected by flattery. 

The remaining members of the party stayed to finish their meal. Conversation was decidedly lighter with the focus of her ire out of the room. But once finished eating, Hitome faltered. 

“Maybe I should apologize.” She made to stand, but Toga placed a stilling hand on her arm. 

“Leave them be. I am sure that my son is more than capable of lifting her mood. In the meantime, won’t you allow me to assist you in clearing the table?” 

She gave him a thankful smile as she addressed the others. 

“If you boys are done, why don’t you go back to your game?” 

*************** 

Sesshoumaru didn’t need his superior nose to lead him to where his miko had run off to. When he approached her bedroom door, he decided to forgo knocking and simply let himself in. 

She was curled up on her bed, facing the window as she hugged her knees to her chest. The salt in the air alerted him to her tears, but he probably didn’t need his scent to inform him of that either. 

“Kagome? Are you alright?” 

He took a seat beside her to stroke her side gently with his hand. 

“Kami. She can be such a bitch!” 

“I am well acquainted with bitches. Your mother is on a different plain entirely.” 

She allowed a small laugh as she wiped away her tears. And she rolled onto her back, enabling her to regard him fully. He scooted closer to run his claws through her tussled hair. 

“But she is only worried about you. She clearly wants what is best for you.” 

“Can’t she see that you are what’s best for me?” 

He smiled at her assessment. 

“She will. When she finally sees how happy you are, she will no longer be able to ignore it.” 

“Why can’t she see it now?” She grabbed his wrist with both hands to halt his petting, before kissing his fingers and weaving them with her own. He sighed. 

“Perhaps I have some work to do. Your mother’s skepticism only fuels the fires within me to ensure you are the happiest woman on this Earth. If by then she is still unable to see that, I will be convinced she is truly blind.” 

She ran her hands up his arm, determined to feel as much of him as possible in that moment. Her next question was shy, but serious. She couldn’t look away. 

“Are you sure you really want me? What she said is the truth. I am human. I will get old and die, and you and our children would be left alone.” 

His smile never dropped as he moved his hand to lightly stroke her soft cheek. She leaned into the touch. 

“We will find a way. I know of several possibilities to extend the life of a human. Once you are ready, we can see to making it so.” 

He was almost startled as she quickly moved her hand to his shoulder, fisting his sleeve in her tight grip as she did so. 

“I’m ready now.” The conviction in her tone and the intensity in her stare were encouraging, and captivating. 

“Right now?” 

“Yes.” 

He leaned down to softly touch her lips with his own, but she deepened it in a way he had not intended. Not that he was complaining. When he leaned down, she lifted her other hand to clench his sleeve on the other side. She grabbed him as if she feared he could slip away at any moment. 

“I do not have the items needed in this moment. But once we leave, I could certainly see to-” 

“Then just take me.” 

She released her death grip on his clothes to shimmy herself out of her panties. He moved to halt her actions, but she brushed him off as he did, and continued with her task. 

“I cannot. Your mother-” 

“Is distracted. I think your father is doing us a solid by laying on that famous Taisho charm.” 

She slipped her panties past her feet, and laid back down as she pulled him on top of her. He held himself above her with one hand, but still hovered close enough for her to nibble and lick below his jaw. 

His chest rumbled appreciatively as she coaxed him to appease. But when he found himself trailing his hand up her ribcage, and finally take a hold of a supple, and wanting breast, he realized his lapse in control. He found he couldn’t withdraw, but he did stop his progression. She, however, did not. 

“Woman-” he threatened. But his threats held no sway over her. Not anymore. 

“Oh, ‘woman’ is it?” she teased, grabbing the hand on her breast and squeezing it for him. It didn’t take much persuading to get him to continue on his own. 

“Uh-oh. That’s when I know I’m in trouble. When you skip right over that ‘miko’ and pin me with my most basic title.” 

He leaned down further, so that their foreheads were touching. 

“Kagome-” he whispered, and she looked up at him with a smile. 

“Yes, demon?” 

She was rubbing over the bones of his shoulders in wide circles. Pulling downward with enough force to draw him nearer with each pass. He kneaded her breast firmly as his lips descended onto hers, allowing just a fraction of the passion he’d been containing to make itself known. 

He plundered her mouth with his tongue before withdrawing slightly to nibble and suckle on her plump bottom lip. 

She was looking into his eyes as he removed his hand from her. And she trembled with excitement as he lifted his fingers to his lips in a familiar motion; placing two tips into his mouth to snap off his claws with his even sharper fangs. 

He spit them out to his side as he lowered his hand once more; resting his weight on her more heavily to reach down to graze the inside of her knee. 

She inhaled a shuddering breath as he began a slow, ticklish, tingling trail along her inner thigh. And though her eyes closed from excessive stimulation, his never left her face, so that he may take in every gasp, and twinge, and wanting moan that escaped her reactive features. 

He felt the velvet soft skin of her lips as he reached the apex of her thighs. And her sharp intake of breath as he approached her dripping core told him further of her need. 

Unable to deny her, he used his newly clawless fingers to circle around her entrance; preparing her for his imminent invasion. When she attempted to grind her hips against him, he relieved her of wanting by testing her with one of his digits. 

Finding her more than ready to accept him, the other was soon to follow. Coating him in her juices as he plunged as far as he could venture. The feel of her tight walls clamping around him; trying to engulf whatever of him she could grab caused him to harden maddeningly. But instead of giving in to his most base desires, he adjusted his hand so that his thumb found her clit. And once discovering the bundle of throbbing nerves poised above her entrance, he rubbed soothing and knowing patterns into it, in a long practiced and perfected manner. 

When she couldn’t contain her moan from the sweet pressure he was applying, he covered her mouth with his to muffle the sounds of pleasure, and take them as his own. 

Before she reached her peak, he slid down her body to place his head between her thighs. He continued to pump her fully with his two fingers as he made to replace his thumb with his wet, powerful tongue. 

She bucked into his lips as she approached her inevitable end, throwing her arm over her mouth to prevent herself from moaning her release too loudly. 

When she finally stilled, he released her. Withdrawing from her quivering heat, he marveled at the accumulated juices on his fingers; regarding them a moment before placing them in his mouth to relish in his spoils. 

Relieved that they had not been discovered, he crawled his way back up her form to join her in a slow pant as their heartrates settled once more. 

He collapsed his full weight on top of her, and she didn’t mind the intrusion. He brushed the sweat-soaked strands from her forehead as he placed a kiss on her temple. Following the action by placing another, longer kiss on her lips. 

They just lay there a moment. Not a word uttered between them. Simply enjoying the feel of the one they love most being near, and content, and complete. 

When she moved her fingers through his bangs to straighten them, he caught her hand to place a kiss to her knuckles. 

“Shall we return, before they get suspicious?” 

“I think my mom is already suspicious,” she countered with a grin. 

“Do we care?” 

She shook her head, and he kissed her hand again. 

“No.” 

************ 

Properly straightened and returned to their previous states, the couple exited Kagome’s room and made their way back downstairs. 

Inuyasha and Souta were engrossed in another epic battle, and for once Kagome welcomed the loud blasts that the game elicited from the television. It had likely aided in covering the noises coming from her room. 

Kagome went into the kitchen expecting to find her mother only to find the room empty. 

“Where’s mom?” she asked her brother upon return to the living room. 

“Huh? I don’t know. She’s been gone a while. I think she’s giving Toga the tour.” 

Neither player took their eyes off the game as he absentmindedly answered her. She shrugged. 

“Okay. Well, I better find her to say bye. We’re leaving. Merry Christmas you guys!” 

She didn’t attempt to hug them. She knew how boys where with their games. She would settle for simple acknowledgement. 

“Later,”Inuyasha deigned with a wave. 

Souta followed with his affectionate farewell. 

“Later, Kagome. Later, Loverboy.” 

Inuyasha snorted in amusement. 

“Yeah. Later, Loverboy.” 

‘Much later, This One hopes.’ 

Sesshoumaru followed Kagome who had ventured down the hall in search of their parents. Looking in each room as they passed, Sesshoumaru gestured to the door at the end. 

“They are in there.” 

Kagome made her way to the door, and pushed it opened to interrupt the grand tour. 

“Mom? Toga? We gotta go, so-” 

“AHHH!” Hitome’s scream startled Kagome from her stupor, and she quickly shut herself back out of the room, only to stand dumbfounded for a moment. 

“Oh, my God!” 

“That was unpleasant.” 

They opted not to remain, moving with haste towards their desired exit. 

“Well, I guess she can’t flip us shit anymore.” 

“I would have gladly endured further comments from her if it meant I would not have had to bear witness to such a thing.” 

Relieved to reach the car, he hit the unlock button and they both rushed inside. He started it up immediately, and didn’t wait until she was buckled to pull out of the driveway. 

“Payback’s a bitch. Let’s just go home. I owe you some time under the mistletoe.” 

“After seeing that, I am unsure I will be able.” 

“It’s a long car ride home. I’ll see if I can change your mind.”


End file.
